A component holder of an adsorption nozzle, etc., for holding an electronic component is detachably placed on a mount head for taking out an electronic component from a component supply section and moving and mounting it to and on a board in an electronic component mounting apparatus. The component holder is provided for each type of electronic component to be mounted and if a part abutting an electronic component is worn and becomes impossible to use, it is replaced with a new one.
In recent years, in an electronic component manufacturing industry, production management has been made fine for the purpose of ensuring the manufacturing quality and improving the production efficiency; there has been a demand for not only providing a component history used in product assembly, but also determining tools used in the manufacturing process individually. Thus, a bar code is applied to a parts cassette, an adsorption nozzle, etc., used in an electronic component mounting apparatus as identification information to make it possible to identify each device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). When a parts cassette or an adsorption nozzle is placed, the bar code is read automatically, whereby the correct and the incorrect can be reliably checked as to whether or not a correct component and a correct tool are used in the component mounting operation and the read result is read, whereby it is made possible to acquire history data on production management and quality management.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-244175